


Lost

by Bandshe



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Lost

Sam must’ve lead you through the same area maybe three times. He was convinced he knew where he was going. He kept going on about how he had the map memorized, how easy everything would be to find.

“I told you this would happen.” You mutter as you follow him through the same path. “Maybe I should just call your brother over the radio and ask, I mean he’s been past here.”

“No, I know where I’m going.”

You roll your eyes knowing there was no point in arguing with him. Sam will never admit to it, but it’s not the first time he had taken you with him and gotten lost. Nate says it’s old age, Sam says it’s nerves.

You hear Nate call over the radio and pick it up. “Yeah?”

“Where are you guys? You should’ve been here by now.”

“Why don’t you ask your brother who claims he has a photogenic memory?”

“Ah, he forgot the map again, didn’t he?” You can hear Nate about to laugh.

“Tell Nathan, that I know where I’m going.”

“Sam says he has no fucking clue where he’s going.” You burst out laughing as he snatches the walkie out of your hand.

“Listen, Nathan, I don’t need you trying to tell me where to go. I know damn well where to go.” Sam growls.

“Uh huh. I can always come get you. I’m sure you’re still where we separated.’

“I swear to God, Nathan.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

You hear Sam mumble angrily as he hands you the walkie. All of a sudden it stops being funny. He’s hurt and you just want to comfort him. You run up to him and lace your fingers through his.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here with you. I’m sorry I laughed.”

He stops and turns to you. He takes your face in his hands and smiles. “I love you, babygirl. I’m just taking this harder than I should.”

“Hey how about we sneak into this cave so I can take it harder than I should.” You press yourself up against him.

“Whatever you want.”

“I sure as hell hope you can find it without a map,” you chuckle.

“Very funny.”

“I thought so.” You smile smugly as he takes your hand and leads you into the cave. All of a sudden you’re very happy the Sam got lost.


End file.
